Reborn
by MysticFalls Fanfiction
Summary: Multiple part one shot. Dark and confused, Elena awakes from a long slumber. She is met with many questions and a familiar face. Will she remember what happened or will she realize the transition her body had just taken?
1. Chapter 1: Awake

**AN: Hope you guys liked this short one shot. I've always wanted to write a fanfic about the vampires returning to a human life. I figured a one shot would do the trick since I don't have time to write up a full story. Thank you for reading and follow. Please review.**

**Reborn (Multiple Part OneShot)**

**Chapter 1: Awake**

* * *

Wide awake and staring at the blank ceiling she took her first breath. Air filled her lungs freely and her chest heaved with relief. Boggled by her whereabouts she cautiously rose from her trance.

Every ounce of her was reborn. Emotions flew and thoughts fogged her mind as she slowly looked around. The place was dark and cold. She felt the slimy stone beneath her fingers as she pushed herself upward and sitting. The musty and damp smell clogged her nostrils as she drew in more filthy air. She did not recognize the place, but she knew something was not right. As she found her balance and strength she stood and felt her way touching and tapping to gather her bearings.

Chilled, wet stone turned to metal and she felt the separated bars and her eyes began to adjust. Peering through them a small glowing flame barely illuminated the area. She whipped her head around and began to understand where she was. She was underground in an old cellar, a place she never visited until now. The chain on the bars was shattered and the door creaked as she stepped out into the hallway.

Silence and wary surrounded her, as she knew she wasn't alone. An invisible force was lingering. What was it though?

Using her hands and the little sight she had, she slowly walked down the hallway. She wasn't sure what she was looking for yet. Should she leave? Should she find the light? Or should she continue on the dark path she paced down? Her questions were left unanswered. She had no idea what to do or where to go. Her prior thoughts to her awakened slumber were fuzzy. It was like every memory had shattered and now she was reborn. All her senses were on edge, but they were stabilized. What she could recall was this feeling was normal, something she felt she hadn't obtained in a while. The wild and heightened sensation that she once carried in a past life was gone.

As she lingered and cautiously took every step, she stopped dead in her tracks. Another room much like the one she had just came from was open. Finding it hard to see, she noticed it was empty. Something told her that much like her circumstances, someone else had occupied this space and was now roaming around too. Whether they were amongst her in the cellar or freed into society, she wanted to know who it was. Deep down she knew the identity, but struggling her brain racked around a never-ending thought. It was blank.

How was it that she couldn't process something so normal?

How was it possible all memory of before was gone?

Would she ever gain it back or was it permanently erased?

It hurt to think and she continued on. Another room was in view and she approached it. This one unlike hers or the room a few feet back was closed. The chain was wrapped and locked tightly around the bars. Inside the tiny room, she noticed a lifeless form lying dead on the ground.

She peered intensely and examined the body. It was stocky and short. The shadows of the cellar made it difficult to see who it was. However, she felt a connection. She felt that she knew the poor soul. The chains were impossible to break as she found the strength to attempt entrance. It was no use. Whoever lay inside the room would either wake from the noise or was as dead as they appeared.

The thought of death shook her. She knew it all too well, but how? Experience death meant you were dead and she was very much indeed alive or so she thought. She pinched her skin and touched her face knowing she was. It wasn't possible to understand what death felt like, yet she cringed with the thought.

Tears were stinging her eyes and she breathed heavily. Confusion was swarming her and she felt the need to flee. Her feet hit the hard stone floor and it echoed off the walls. With no control, she felt her body bounce and pushed forward like she knew where she was going. Stammering with fright, she threw herself into a wall she did not see. The pain and instant bruising made her cry out. She did not like this place. It was filled with sadness and anger. Something dark hovered in it and she had to get away.

As she closed her eyes and prayed for salvation, she saw the light. It was dim and she felt her body move toward it fast again. Breaking free and tripping up the stairs into the daylight, she fell to the ground clinging. It was warm and welcoming. It was like Mother Nature had wrapped her arms around her. She lied on her back and stared up into the tree branches and the glistening sun.

"Thank you." She barely mumbled finding her voice. Her throat was dry and she licked her lips feeling the cracks. As she sat up and peered down at her body she realized she was dressed in a very thin white dress.

The dress startled her not remembering why she was wearing it and the offensive paleness of her skin that matched it made her even more frightened. It was like she hadn't seen an ounce of sunlight in years. Her eyes were sensitive to the sun as she tried to look up at it again realizing how fragile she was. Nothing but skin and bones made her up.

Her hand reached up for her hair and the brown locks that grew out of her head were the only things that seemed to not be damaged. She ran her fingers through it over and over feeling the softness and moisture. She was thankful to have one comforting feature left upon her.

Suddenly, a bird from high up in the trees cooed. She spun around stumbling to her feet and she looked around. The forest was thick and far from civilization. She feared facing others who might be appalled by her dreadful appearance. She had no explanation for why she looked and felt this way. Right now as much as she wanted answers to know she wasn't alone, she needed this time to herself. The sense to regain her mental state was necessary and not mention her physical one too.

The sound of running water met her ears and followed it. Water never sounded so exhilarating until now. She felt her feet pick up and she trotted toward it. With the little energy she possessed she was surprised how fast she was moving.

Once she knew she was close, she slowed. A small pond with a man made waterfall trickled into it. She nearly dove into the water as she splashed it upon her face feeling the cool after effects. Her hands cupped the liquid and she drank it like a lush. She couldn't get enough. It was invigorating.

A rustle from behind caused her to fall into the shallow water and she looked to see what had made it. A figure lurked behind a wide tree trunk. It seemed to be male and he peered around it slowly.

"Hello?" She called out and sure enough the man stepped out from behind it.

He was tall and pale just like her. A black dress shirt with the two top buttons undone and pair of dark slacks covered his slim body. He was also barefoot. His hair shined beautifully beneath the sunlight and it reminder her of how her hair must have appeared. The way he walked was funny as if he was learning for the first time. He stumbled a bit and once he was a few feet away he stopped. His blue eyes grazed her up and down and then light filled them.

"Elena?" He asked.

"Yes?" She answered not knowing why.

"No." The whispered word passed his lips.

Understanding that this man knew her, she tried to recall him herself. It was like something was blocking her thought process. All she wanted was to remember.

He continued to move forward realizing who she was, but still confused with the whole situation. As he became closer, she saw how slender he was. His cheek bones were prominent and his eyes were sunken in. Not a single hair grew from his face. He was perfectly clean cut for someone who seemed so disheveled.

"Elena?" He asked again.

"Yyyyesss." She replied slowly trying to understand that this name belonged to her. It felt right, but it didn't make sense.

The man cocked his head to the side still staring at her like she was exotic. He was a intimidating, but he wasn't a stranger. As she gazed at him longer, a spark lit in her head as if she knew him too. She knew him very well. However, she still struggled to think anything through confidently. Then as she finally knew this man was acquaintance the palms of his hands were pressed against her shoulders. She was falling backwards and his face was like stone. Her arms flailed. Her body dove into the water leaving her soaked. Gasping for air, she felt her brown locks pulling her down. They were like a heavy weight dragging her down. She wanted to curse him for what he did and understand why he had done it, but as she cleared her eyes and calmed herself it clicked.

Cleansed of any blockage, she saw him waiting and hopeful. She knew the name Elena was hers. It was who she was and had always been. She knew the man before her. He was a friend and someone she loved and cared for. It was like the water had some extreme affect upon her body and mostly her brain. Things were beginning to make sense, but slowly.

"Elena?" He asked one more time.

She rose from pond and looked at him dead on. "Damon." She stated.

A weak smile grew upon his face and she knew he was satisfied with her reply this time.

Now as she stood cold and wet looking at a familiar face, she knew something was different. The way the air filled her lungs and how her senses seemed to be practically normal made her realize the biggest revelation of all.

As she looked at him once more, she had never seen him more real. She felt the universe draw them closer and she touched his cheek softly. It felt cool and smooth. Life was radiating from his eyes. The water was seeping into her skin deeper and her head was becoming clearer.

"Is this real?" She asked cupping his face. "Are we real?"

"I think so." Damon responded. "I hope so."

"I feel…normal." Elena sighed.

"Normal." He repeated and he smiled. "Elena, we're human."


	2. Chapter 2: Midnight

**AN: I know I had previously stated this was a one shot, however I really wanted to write Damon's point of view on this short story. I honestly want to write more, but know I have committments to my other stories on here. I really hope you guys like this. Please leave me reviews if you so please. Thanks for following and reading. Don't forget to follow me on Twitter for faster and more frequent updates mystfallsfanfic.**

**Chapter 2: Midnight**

* * *

A wave of filthy air engulfed him as we awoke coughing and choking. He couldn't breathe and it was dark. Panic set in as he feared where he was. His eyes scanned the thick blackness before him and he pushed his body up into a sitting position. He couldn't see anything and he could barely feel a thing.

The slight squeaking of a small animal most likely a mouse scurried past him and he jumped. Suddenly, he felt vulnerable. Shocked and helpless, he began to panic more. The feeling of vulnerability was new, but not forgotten. He couldn't understand the sudden pretense of why this response was so foreign. It was like he had lives a hundred lives without ever fearing the unknown and now it was back.

Plucking up the courage, he pressed his bare feet to the cool surface of the floor. It was stone and rough. He shivered and wrapped his arms around him. Every emotion was emptying out of him and he didn't know which one to react on first. How was it possible to feel like you were being attacked by your own emotions?

Confused, he stood up and walked forward. His eyes began to adjust and he saw like a caged animal he was behind bars. The weakness in his legs began to give out and he trembled holding on to the bars that separated him from whatever was on the other side. Then as he could no longer stabilize himself he fell forward.

The floor was hard and he winced at the pain. It echoed through his body as it done before sometime long ago. This pain was nothing like he felt before. He sensed pain was something of a short lived sensation, at least it once was.

As he gathered himself, he rose from the floor and tried to walk. It was difficult and he wobbled like a small child learning his first few steps. He grew angry at his lacking ability to simply move. It was like he was relearning how to function.

Up head he did not know what lied ahead. It was so dark that he wasn't sure if he was even making any progress at all. Every step was dizzying. His body leaned and he felt himself falling again. Reaching out he grabbed for whatever he could to prevent it and soon he found the cold metal bars grasped between his fingers. The smacking of a chain startled him and he felt his heart beat at a thousand miles per hour. He held his chest realizing how strong his rhythm was and a burst of joy swarmed him.

The simple beating of his heart gave him happiness and he didn't know why. He felt the corners of his mouth curve up and down sporadically trying to make sense of it all. He eased himself to stand again and took a moment to relish in how wonderful it felt. The pulse was soothing and he liked being able to feel it under his skin.

A flame torch flickered on causing his rhythm to skyrocket and he pressed his back against the bars. It illuminated his surroundings and he finally could see well. He was no longer on the inside of his room he had realized. He was outside and now as he looked to his left he saw he had stumbled to another caged room much like the one he awoke in.

The chain that had crashed and banged was broken and he was granted access to the room if he so pleased, but he didn't enter. Inside was a body; a lifeless body lying perfectly in the middle. He squinted his eyes to make out the figure better and all he could see was a glowing orb around it. Soon he realized it wasn't an orb, but cloth that garbed the body. He wanted to get a closer look, however something was telling him to move on. Whoever it was wasn't responding to his presence and he wasn't sure if they were even alive at all.

Disturbed, he left the room and walked back the way he had come.

He looked around understanding now as the stone walls shined dimly with more instant flames bursting to life that he was somewhere underground. Maybe a cellar, but he didn't know why he had come to occupy it along with the other body that was most likely dead. He felt his heartache at the thought of the body dress beautifully in white. It hurt and he couldn't understand why the aching was occurring.

As he continued on down the hall, he paused. His body stopped without hesitation and he felt an odd urge to look to his right. It was another room, barred and chained this time locked with another soul lying on the ground. He pressed his face up to the bars and peered in. This body was dark probably wearing something black making it hard to see him. He knew this body was in similar circumstances like the one in the other room. His heart plunged into his stomach as he gazed in. Connections between the two souls were beginning to reside in him. He knew these people, but had no idea who they were or if they were even alive.

Saddened by how alone and vulnerable, he departed from the room and walked slowly away limping. A sort of depression hit him as she stumbled through the hall hoping it would lead him somewhere, anywhere but here. However, he felt as if he was stuck. There was no escape. He would remain in this dark, dreary place for eternity.

A howl pierced his ears as he propped himself up against the wall. He knew that sound; a sound that he should fear and run from. His heart was reacting again and this time it was out of fright. He waited for another howl to proceed, but it never came. Minutes passed before he moved again and this time he tripped letting his hands and chest smack against a set of stairs. A first he was angered by the pain that coursed through his body and his foolish attempt to move, but then he realized what it meant. Stairs led to something and he quickly scurried to his feet. Each step made him hopeful and he made his way to the top another sort of darkness surround him. This time it was the night that left him in the dark.

He had never seen something so welcoming and real. The trees were like tall shadows and the round moon was a sight to see. He felt his body turning weak, but he found the strength to stay standing. The air was cool, but manageable. It was almost musty and sitting heavy in his lungs. He took small steps letting the ground cover his feet and he felt tears fill his eyes. So overcome by everything he wanted to cry. He wasn't the emotional type at least he didn't feel like he was, but something was making him lose it. His feet pattered against the ground as he wobbled and leaned. The weight of his shoulders bounced as he moved in at steady pace forward. He didn't know where he was going, but it felt right. Then the sound of nature filled him. It was so familiar and natural he was drawn toward it. He picked up his pace and ran. The energy that surged through him was new and he used it while he could. Wherever it came from wouldn't last long.

Finally, he felt himself slowing down and he was falling again. This time a thousand beads of cold, soothing water splashed around him and he was engulfed in it. From head to toe he was soaked and he struggled to remove himself from it. Then something amazing happened. The pain, aching, and confusion melted. Energy was crawling back and so were memories. He lied in the puddle of water looking up at the bright moon letting it seep into every pour. The water was affecting him strangely and he liked it. The cleansing feeling and the renewal of life was coursing through him. He closed his eyes and smiled. A name popped into his head, Damon.

His name was Damon.

Then another thought filled him. The two bodies flashed in his head and he saw their faces. They were familiar faces that were friends and family. Stefan and Elena. These names belonged to them.

The water was sinking in deeper the longer he stayed motionless in it. Another flash ran through his head and he saw teeth and blood. He saw terror and rage. He winced and cursed for the images to stop, but understood what they meant. He saw himself amongst the blood and pain. He saw himself gorged in it all. He dug his fingers into the rocks below the surface and a shock wave coursed his body. The startling revelation hit him hard and he sprang from the water scared. All those horrible images were a memory. They were not the present, but the past. He crawled and found himself a safe place and leaned up against a tree. He touched his face and the gums in his mouth. The texture of his hair as his fingers ran through it were soft. The bubble inside him didn't feel predatory. He felt like life was crammed into him like it had once before.

"It can't be." He whispered, as he knew of the revelation.

The feelings, emotions, thoughts were normal. Nothing raged through him and nothing made him relying on one source. The dead space inside him was naturally telling him to function like he should. The oddities of a scarred life were gone.

The tears began to stream down his face. His one desire had returned. A desire he wished for every day and knew it would never come because those sorts of things didn't happen. But this was real. This wasn't a dream. This wasn't heaven.

He was alive. He was human and he was alone.


End file.
